L'Héritière de la Lune
by Misrel
Summary: *Titre au féminin* Harryfille. HP/RL. Le guerre est terminée mais les sorciers décident d'exterminer les dernier loup-garou restant et harry est envoyé dans le passé à l'époque des maraudeurs par une divinité afin d'empêcher que l'histoire ne se répète.
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter**

**-L'Héritier de la Lune-**

_**Rating:**M (de grande chance qu'il y ait un lemon plus tard. si finalement j'en mes pas, alors je changerais ma fic en k+)_

_**Couple:** HP/RL. c pas vraiment yaoi puisque harry deviendra une fille mais tout de même, je prévient « homophobe, du balais !! OUSTE!!!!!»_

_**Disclamer: **les perso appartienne à J.K. Rowling. Sauf la personnalité féminine de harry et la divinité que jutiliserai dans une autre fic._

_**Note: **Ceci est ma deuxième fic (dont un chap. a été publié) j'espère qu'elle vous plaîra. mais je vous avertit les chap. seront pas bien bien plus long que celui-là._

_**Note 2: **pour ceux qui lise mon autre fic, "La Prophétie de l'Équilibre", je ne l'abandonne pas. j'espère terminé mon chapitre 2 bientôt._

* * *

**Prologue**

Il courait. Courait sans s'arrêter en cette nuit de pleine lune. S'il perdait l'avance qu'il avait sur eux, s'en serait finit de lui. Alors il courait. Courait à en perdre haleine, malgré son souffle qui commençait à se faire hiératique. Malgré les multiples branches qui lui giflaient le corps. Malgré la peur qui lui étreignait le ventre. Malgré la douleur qui le parcourait. Malgré la morsure sanglante qu'il avait à l'épaule… Malgré le venin qui se dispersait en lui… Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait jamais rien fait de mal… Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour se protéger de préjugés insensés que tenaient les sorciers sur les créatures magiques.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Ne les avait-il pas sauvés ? N'avait-il pas sacrifiés sa vie pour eux ? Et comment le remerciaient-ils ? En cherchant à le tuer à la première occasion !

Il se rappelait encore comment tout ça avait commencé, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que le Ministère de la Magie aurait agit en traître comme il l'avait fait. Ils avaient eu des années de guerres, de morts, de douleur et de désolations. Mais pourtant, au lieu de se réjouir de la défaite de Voldemort, le Ministère a décidé de repartir en guerre. De faire la même chose que le mage noire avait cherché à faire. Un génocide. Un génocide des soi-disant créatures des ténèbres tel que les vampires et les loups-garous.

Bien sûr, il avait tenté de les arrêter, de leur faire entendre raison. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une petite dizaine ont rejoint Tom, qu'il faut tous les condamner. Ils sont comme les hommes, il y en a des bons et des mauvais. Mais il était déjà trop tard. La peur était tapie en eux depuis trop longtemps sans qu'ils ne cherchent à comprendre. Certain avait même commencé à le traiter de traître, de lâche qui ne voulait pas l'amélioration de la société.

Lorsque la chasse au loup avait été annoncée, il avait décidé de tout faire pour protéger cette race et celui qu'il aimait contre cette folie furieuse. Mais cela n'avait duré qu'un temps avant que le Ministère ne les retrouve… Et ils l'avaient tué devant lui sans qu'il n'ait rien pu faire. Son cœur, son amour… son Remus… venait de lui être arraché. Quelques jours seulement s'était passé depuis.

Quand à sa morsure, lorsque l'on se cache dans une forêt un soir de pleine lune, il est rare que l'on en sorte indemne. Surtout lorsque tous les loups sont aux abois et prêt à sauter sur tout sorcier solitaire qui passe à sa portée. Ce qui a été le plus choquant pour lui, a été de voir que les sorciers n'ont eu qu'une hésitation avant de se laisser emporter par leurs préjugés et de le pourchasser.

Mais maintenant, il était transi de fatigue, de douleur, de chagrin et pouvait flancher à tout moment alors qu'eux ne demandait que ça pour le lyncher. Seule sa volonté de les sauver lui permettait de continuer. De sauver les loups, sa nouvelle race et par là même, sauver les hommes de leur propre fin vers laquelle ils courraient tous.

Alors il courait. Courait où son nouvel instinct lui disait d'aller. Là où il trouverait enfin son salut, où un nouveau départ serait possible. Bientôt il le vit et sut qu'il était enfin arrivé. Une dizaine de mètres devant lui se tenait un petit autel de cérémonie au centre d'un petit cercle de pierres. Enfin.

À peine eut-il atteint l'hôtel, qu'une petite voix douce et rassurante se fit entendre « _tu es en sécurité maintenant mon enfant _». Une grande détonation se produisit et tout devin noir autour de lui. Il eut l'impression que les bras d'une Mère l'étreignaient et le berçait en lui chantant une berceuse.

Oui, il était enfin sauvé.

La lune était son berger… et la nuit son royaume.

L'instant d'après, Harry Potter avait disparut de la surface de la terre…

_À suivre…_

**Je viens de corriger une erreure: un peu plus haut, je faisais mention d'un lieu religieux, c un autel, et non un hôtel.**

_

* * *

_

_Que deviendra harry?_

_Quelle est cette voix qui lui a parlé?_

_Que faisait cet hôtel au milieu d'une forêt et à quoi servait-elle?_

_Les réponse dans la suite!!_

_J'espère que ce prologue vous a plût et vous a mis en appéti !_

_REVIEW SVP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Misrel..._


	2. Chapitre 1: Voyage dans l'espacetemps

**Harry Potter**

**-L'Héritier de la Lune-**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

_**epsilonne:** Contente que mon idée de fic te plaise tout comme mon style d'écriture ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que mon prologue. Merci. bisou_

_**Paresse-chan:** Je savais même pas comment ça s'écrivait, lol! c justement d'un autel religieux dont je parlais mais je savais pas que ça s'écrivait d'une façon différente. Merci de m'avoir dit cette erreure, vous n'êtes que 2 à l'avoir fait. Et contente que ma fic te plaise! bisou_

_**Lys:** J'espère que tu n'es pas morte de faim, finallement. Peut-être que ce chapitre te mettra en appétit... lol! j'espère juste qu'il ne te le coupera pas!^^. bisou_

_**marjolaine:** Géant? moi je le trouvais petit ce prologue ! lol!^^ souhaitons que ce chapitre ne t'assèchera pas! bisou_

MERCI POUR VOS REVIEW A TOUS!!!!!

_**

* * *

**_

Disclamer:

Les perso de cette fic appartienne à J. à l'exeption de ceux inventé par moi.

_**Rating: **M avec peut-être des chance de changement si j'ai pu envie de faire de lemon._

_**Couple:** HP/RL. c un futur harryfille mais je préviens quand même: « HOMOPHOBE, DU BALAIS!! OUSTE!!!!! »_

_**Note: **j'espère juste que vous ne serai pas déçut_ _par ce chapitre et qu'il vous plaira autant que le prologue. Il y a pas vraiment d'action mais une grosse partie de l'explication viens avec ce chap. le reste, c dans la suite..._

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1

**Voyage dans l'espace-temps**

Harry se réveilla dans un lieu inconnu. Enfin, on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça un lieu, c'était plutôt un espace. Il n'y avait que du vide autour de lui. Le vide avec la tranquillité et le silence serein et rassurant de la nuit. On aurait dit qu'il flottait au milieu des étoiles qu'il voyait au loin. Entre Terre et Lune. Elle semblait si près et si loin à la fois.

« _Tu es en sécurité maintenant, mon enfant. Mon cher petit._ » C'était la même voix que celle qu'il avait entendu devant l'autel. Elle semblait venir de nulle part et de partout à la fois. Elle était juste… là.

Harry voulut parler mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il en était incapable. « _C'est parce que tu n'as pas de corps en ce lieu. Tu es seulement d'âme, d'esprit et de magie. Laisse parler ton âme et ton corps te guider._ »

Ayant confiance en sa Mère, il tenta sa chance et laissa son âme s'exprimer. Et bien qu'instinctivement il connaisse déjà les réponses, il n'avait rien à perdre à poser quelques questions. « _Qui êtes-vous ? Quel est cet endroit ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?_ »

Avec un petit rire face aux flots de questions, sa Mère répondit « _Je suis Dana_ (1)_, sœur de Gaïa. Si Gaïa est la Terre, moi, je suis la Lune. Au début des temps, le Créateur nous attribua la protection de la planète, mais Gaïa, voulant garder la Terre pour elle, m'enchaîna à la Lune, réduisant ainsi mon influence sur la sphère bleue. Je ne peux agir que les nuits où la lune est visible et les trois jours de pleine lune sont les seuls où je peux avoir une influence réelle sur la Terre, mais cela demande beaucoup d'énergie… Et tu es dans l'espace-temps. Tu es nulle part et partout à la fois. Même le temps et l'époque n'ont plus aucune importance. Quant à savoir pour quoi tu es ici, c'est parce que tu l'as souhaité. Tu as souhaité pouvoir les arrêter, les sauver. Tu es ici parce que tu as la force de réussir. Parce que tu as changé la destinée et que tu as le pouvoir de réécrire le destin. _»

Harry, malgré le sentiment de plénitude et de tranquillité qui l'envahissait, se sentait perplexe. Il avait encore une question sur le bout des lèvres mais n'osait la poser. Il avait peur qu'elle se sente vexée, qu'elle pense qu'il ne voulait pas être là. Au contraire! Il était honoré de se retrouver face à sa Mère. Un petit rire interrompit ses pensées. «_ Ne t'en fait pas… Jamais je ne serai en colère contre toi, mon enfant. Vas-y… pose ta question qui consume ton âme._ »

« _Pourquoi moi ?_ »

« _Tu es là parce que tu as ce que tu es mon héritier. Rare son mes enfants qui avait la puissance nécessaire pour m'entendre. Encore plus rare un aussi jeune louveteau à peine mordu tel que toi. Des quelques créatures que j'ai pu créer au fil des millénaires, seuls les centaures, qui m'entendaient à travers les étoiles, et les plus vieux des vampires avaient assez de foi et de puissance pour m'écouter. Mais toi… tu as su m'entendre si peu de temps après ta morsure… Et ton âme est si pure… Voilà pourquoi tu es là mon fils! Tu seras mon héritier. Celui qui sauvera mes enfants de l'égarement de Gaïa. _»

La dernière phrase de sa Mère interpella le garçon « _Dîtes, Mère, pourquoi Gaïa n'est-elle pas intervenue quand les humains ont commencé à vouloir éliminer ceux qui était différents d'eux ?_ »

À cette question, Harry put sentir la tristesse de la déesse enchaînée. Elle envahit l'espace, si bien qu'il eut l'impression soudaine d'être au fond d'un lac de peine et de pleur.

« _Gaïa n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Elle veillait sur la Terre comme une mère sur ses petits. Mais lorsque le Créateur donna vie aux humains, ma Sœur a développée une fascination morbide et quelque peu grotesque envers cette race. Elle est devenue totalement hypnotisée par leur évolution, leur mode de pensée, leurs inventions et leur façon de voir les choses. Elle fut si fascinée qu'elle en délaissa notre but premier. Elle alla même jusqu'à presque provoquer elle-même les guerres afin d'observer comment réagiraient les mortels._ » La peine de sa Mère était si forte à présent qu'elle l'étouffait presque, lui donnant l'impression de se noyer. « _Et pendant ce temps, des milliers de créatures mourraient, des races s'éteignaient et des millions d'êtres vivants souffraient de son inaction… Et moi, je ne pouvais rien faire pour les sauver ! Même lors des pleines lunes où mon pouvoir est à son apogée, mes chaînes m'empêchent d'agir directement sur la Terre comme je le voudrais… Pendant des milliers d'années, j'ai accumulé ma force dans l'espoir, qu'un jour, un de mes enfants aient la force de vouloir avancer, de vouloir les sauver… Et tu es arrivé… c'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai pu t'atteindre, mon fils, mon héritier, uniquement parce que tu l'as "voulu"._ » La présence de Dana s'apaisa et commença à faiblir. « _Et il est maintenant temps pour toi de repartir…_ »

« _Mais comment ?_ »

« _Laisse ton esprit se mouvoir et ton cœur guider tes pas… ton cœur saura où aller pour que tu réussisses, et souviens-toi : le temps n'a d'emprise que sur le corps et la magie n'a de limite que celles que l'on lui impose…_ »

Le jeune louveteau eut l'impression que la petite déesse avait disparu, mais il savait qu'elle serait toujours auprès de lui : trop faible pour agir continuellement, mais gardant ses dernières forces pour l'aider en cas d'urgence.

Pendant un moment, il se demanda ce qu'elle avait voulu dire : _…le temps n'a d'emprise que sur le corps._ Voulait-elle dire qu'il pourrait remonter le temps ? Mais comment ? Comment savoir à quel moment s'arrêter ? _Laisse ton esprit se mouvoir et ton cœur guider tes pas._ Cela fonctionnait sûrement de la même manière que pour s'exprimer, il n'avait qu'à le vouloir pour y arriver. Après tout, sa Mère avait raison : il n'y avait aucune limite à la magie, les limites, c'était lui qui se les imposait. Et lui, il voulait aller vers le passé vers le passé.

Immédiatement après qu'il ait pensé ça, tout se mis en mouvement autour de lui et la Terre commença à s'approcher à grande vitesse. Ce fut comme s'il était attiré vers un point précis, mais que c'était le paysage qui bougeait.

Lorsque tout s'arrêta, il remarqua qu'il était au moment et au lieu même où il était avant que sa Mère ne l'emmène à elle. Il n'y avait que deux points qui faisaient toutes la différence : le temps était figé et il était présent de façon externe, c'est-à-dire qu'il était comme un spectateur devant un film en 3D. Au fur et à mesure qu'il "marchait" vers le passé, il voyait les évènements défiler à reculons et il en profita pour réfléchir sur la meilleure époque où s'arrêter.

On pouvait modifier le temps, mais pas changer l'histoire. Il pouvait donc oublier de remonter trop loin, de toute façon, son langage serait trop différent des leurs. Donc, le mieux serait de rester à une époque où vit Voldemort, mais il ne devait pas arriver trop tôt parce que sinon l'histoire allait finir par se répéter. Ben oui, si il n'existait pas, comment les sorciers pourront comprendre des erreurs, qu'ils n'auront jamais commis. Ça paraissait peut-être idiots de dire ça, mais les sorciers ont besoin du mage noir, dans une certaine mesure, pour qu'ils apprennent et ne commettent plus les mêmes erreurs. Par contre, il y avait un point de non-retour à ne pas franchir : la nuit d'halloween de 1981, la même année où Fudge a prit fonction.

En y repensant, le plus logique serait l'époque des maraudeurs, durant la première monté au pouvoir de Voldemort. L'héritier eut un sourire en se disant ça, il allait revoir son amour, son Remus… Et Tonks sera trop jeune pour le lui prendre. C'était peut-être égoïste de dire ça, mais il voulait que Lunard n'aime que lui. Il voulait le protéger, le rassurer, le sauver, l'aimer… En pensant cela, le garçon vit qu'il avait "marché" un tantinet trop loin dans le passé : il pouvait voir devant lui un Remus Lupin âgé de seulement 6 ans.

Celui-ci vivait vraisemblablement sa première transformation lupine aux vues de la douleur occasionnée et du temps qu'il mettait à la transformation. Harry ne voulait pas qu'il ait peur de son loup, qu'il s'autodétruise à petit feu. Il décida de faire sa première action dans le passé, en espérant que cela change quelque chose en bien dans la vie du bambin. Fort de sa résolution, Harry utilisa sa magie et sa volonté pour pouvoir être à cheval entre l'espace-temps et la réalité. Juste assez pour s'adresser au loup sans être catapulté dans la réalité.

« Acceptes-le… » "chuchota" l'adolescent après qu'il se fut approché de son amoureux. « _Accepter son loup, c'est accepter notre Mère… Aimes-le et la lune veillera sur toi… Ton loup saura te protéger quand tu te sentiras abandonné… Avec lui, tu ne seras jamais seul… Il sera ton allié le plus précieux car il ne te trahira jamais… La lune est notre berger et la nuit notre royaume… Acceptes ton loup, n'ais pas peur de lui… Il te protégera jusqu'à notre rencontre prochaine… Aime-le…_ »

Harry retourna dans l'espace-temps dans l'intention de s'arrêter enfin à la bonne année, sans se rendre compte qu'il laissait derrière lui une petite pierre d'un blanc nacré qui reflétait les rayons de la pleine lune. Une pierre de lune…

_À suivre…_

_(NdM : Normalement, la fin était sensée être un peu plus loin, mais j'étais fatigué d'en rajouter… et cette fin m'a "sautée" à la figure alors même que je l'écrivais… si vous ne l'aimez pas, je ne dis qu'une chose : ne me tuez pas svp! J'ai encore plein d'idées à écrire !! lol ;p)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(1) Dana : J'ai prit ce nom dans un des nombreux livres que j'ai lu. Je ne sais plus lequel, peut-être dans _Les Enfants de la Terre_ ou dans _Les Dames du Lac_… Bref! Il faisait mention de la déesse Mère appelée Don ou Dana. J'ai choisit ce nom pour faire changement des nombreuses fics qui utilise Gaïa. … Je voulais également éviter qu'il y ait trop de point en commun avec la fic _La Magie de Gaïa_ de calileane, lol!! - ;p

* * *

_L'arrivée d'Harry dans la réalité…_

_La signification de la pierre de lune…_

_Les changements chez Remus…_

_Le nouveau corps de l'héritier…_

_Pour avoir les réponses, venez lire la suite !_

**Chapitre suivant : Renaissance**

Review SVP !!!!!


	3. Sondage !

**Sondage!!!**

Je suis désolée, ceci n'est pas le chapitre 2!

J'ai décidé de passé mon petit sondage à l'avance pour vous laisser le temps de répondre.

En fait, j'aurai besoin d'un peu d'aide pour le chapitre 5 ou 6.

C'est dans ce chap. qu'il y aura la rentré des classes et donc, la fameuse chanson du choixpeau!

Comme je suis nule en poésie et que je n'y connais rien en chanson,

je préfère vous laisser la chance à vous, lecteurs, de mettre votre touche.

Je veux être sûre que ce chapitre soit intéressant pcq tant qu'à moi, je pourrais très bien mettre qqchose du genre:

"_et le vieux chapeau chanta sa chanson habituelle mais avec quelque élément inhabituelle tel que..._"

Voyez, ce n'est pas très intéressant!

Alors, je vous demande de participer et celui dont la chanson représentera le mieu la situation de ma fic

se retrouvera dans mon chapitre!!

MAIS!!!!!!!

Il y a certain point à respecter qui devron être mentionner dans "l'avertissement" du choixpeau

_- l'Héritière de la lune_

_- l'union des quatres maisons_

_- sauver les sorciers de leur déchéance_

_- l'union des créatures contre l'ennemi_

faut pas oublier

_- l'aide de ses amis et de son amour_

_- la délivrance de la déesse (facultatif)_

_- Voldy (mentionné en d'autre terme, lol)_

Avant de terminer avec les quatre maisons! (chose habituelle, quoi...)

J'espère que de nombreuse proposition seront donné

Pcq ce serait vraiment pas de mon goût de vous donner qqchose d'aussi banale que l'ex. donné en haut

Alors je vous dit merci d'avance et bonne chance!

En espérant qu'il y aura de nombreuses idées!!!

Et ne vous en faites pas: vous avez le temps!

Le chapitre ne sera poster que pour dans, minimum, 6mois! lol

Merci encore d'avance et beaucoup de REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

BISOU ^^

Misrel...


	4. Chapter 2: Renaissance

**Harry Potter**

**-L'Héritier de la Lune-**

*****

_Et voilà le __chapitre! Dsl si ça a pu être un peut long..._

_Je vais régler ici un petit malentendu que j'ai eu dans mes reviews pour que d'autres ne fasses pas la même erreur. Le sondage pour ma chanson est pour le CHAPITRE 5 OU 6, donc, il est tout à fait normal que ce soit pour dans 6MOIS (voire même plus maintenant, j'ai moin de temps pour écrire). _

_Toujours concernant le sondage. Je n'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant que deux propositions, tout aussi bien l'une que l'autre. Je veux veux également faire savoir que vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer vos propositions par message privé si vous ne voulez pas que tout le monde soit au courant._

*****

_**Disclamer:** Les perso de cette fic appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, Sauf ceux que j'ai inventé._

_**Raiting: **M pour plus tard_

_**Couples:** HP/RL. Harryfille (dsl pour ceux qui voulait un Harry garçon) Je prévien tout de même HOMOPHOBE OUSTE!!!!!!_

_**Note:** Ce chapitre est court et j'espère que la fin du chap. ne sera pas la mienne_

* * *

Chapitre 2

**Renaissance**

Harry continuait à "marcher" vers la bonne année. 1971-'72 : entrée de ses parents à Poudlard; '72-'73 : création du groupe "les maraudeurs"; '73-'74 : découverte du secret de Remus par les maraudeurs; '74-'75 : transformation des maraudeurs en animagus; '75-'76 : blague dangereuse de Sirius sur Severus; '76-'77 : Sirius fugue de chez lui vers les Potter et '77-'78 : James et Lily sont ensembles! Voilà qui résumait l'année scolaire de ses parents. Mais allez savoir à quel moment s'arrêter! Déjà, il pouvait oublier la 5e année et plus : leurs préjugés étaient trop bien encrés pour pouvoir s'en défaire facilement. Surtout après l'incident avec Severus Rogue… Mais en y pensant bien, Voldemort ne commençait à agir sérieusement que pendant leur 3e année…

Bien la voilà, sa réponse!

_1973!! Me voici!!_ Pensa l'Héritier avant d'être éjecter de l'espace-temps.

**oOo**

Le voyageur temporel se retrouva étendu sur le dos dans une forêt en pleine nuit et – à en juger le cycle lunaire – à une semaine de la pleine lune. Il ne sait combien de temps il resta étendu à sentir l'air frai de la nuit et le vent caresser sa peau nue…

Peau nue !!! Ne devrait-il pas être habillé normalement…!

L'héritier se leva en vitesse, puis, ayant sentit une secousse à la hauteur du torse, baissa le regard sur ce qui s'avéra être… une paire de seins… qui ne devraient pas se trouver là normalement! Il remarqua par là même, la disparition de son service trois pièces, alors que du coin de l'œil, il pu voir une mèche de cheveux argenté. Sans perdre un instant, il matérialisa un miroir plein pied (1) devant lui et ce qu'il y vit n'avait plus rien de masculin!

Le reflet lui renvoya l'image d'une jeune femme d'un âge non-prédéterminé – elle aurait tout aussi bien pu avoir 20ans que 15 – et tout en lui/elle avait changé. Que ça soit ses petits pieds menus, ses longues jambes fine désormais dépourvu de poils, son sexe tout ce qu'il y a de plus féminin, sa taille fine, une forte et ferme poitrine – il/elle n'avait jamais vraiment porté attention avant mais il lui semblait qu'elle était plus développée que la majorité des fille de Poudlard… – Son visage était d'une grande beauté, des lèvres pulpeuses, mais pas trop, des pommettes hautes, un petit nez fin et légèrement retroussé, de grand yeux opalescents légèrement bridés, le tout encadrés par une cascade de cheveux d'un blanc argenté et qui descendait jusqu'au hanches.

Mais en regardant ses yeux de plus près, elle – ne pouvait définitivement plus se définir comme un garçon – remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas opalescents, mais bien d'un blanc laiteux. Couleur caractéristique des… aveugles?

« _Ton_ _corps est aveugle car tu n'as pas besoin de tes yeux pour "voir"…_ » Intervint soudain la voix de la Mère dans sa tête. « _Tes yeux ne te montrent que ce que ton esprit te permet de voir, alors que ton âme et ta magie vont au-delà de ces limites. La magie t'a créé ce corps, ne l'oubli pas…_ »

À ces mots, la jeune femme remarqua qu'effectivement elle "voyait" plus qu'avec son ancien corps. La forêt, _tout_!, autour d'elle n'était que lumière et sensation! Elle savait qu'elle était dans une forêt car elle voyait la vie… la magie… l'âme… de ce qui l'enveloppait. Et elle pouvait sentir les vibrations de la lune jusqu'au plus profond de son être… Elle pouvait se voir car _elle n'était que magie_!

En même temps qu'elle remarquait les changements, elle sentit des pulsations venant de son corps. Sa magie pulsait avec force autour d'elle, si fort qu'elle pouvait même en voir son "cœur". Celui-ci était une concentration de magie en plein centre du thorax et si elle devait le décrire, elle dirait qu'il ressemblait étrangement à une… pierre de lune?

(2)

« _C'est la matérialisation de ta magie et également ta signature…_ » expliqua la déesse. « _Quiconque possède un morceau de ta signature magique, possède une part de toi…_ »

L'héritière fit disparaître le miroir et se matérialisa des vêtements – elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester nue – Ceux-ci étaient en quatre morceaux. De simples ballerines bleu nuit, un pantalon gris perle à la fois simple et chic dans un tissus léger mais si amples aux jambes qu'on aurait cru qu'elle portait une jupe, un chandail de la même couleur suivant les courbes de son corps sans être collé à la peau et un large col évasé avec de longues et amples manches le tout dans le même tissu que le pantalon. Le dernier morceau consistait en un grand châle – toujours du même tissu mais de la même couleur que les ballerines – qu'elle pouvait à sa guise s'en servir pour masquer ses cheveux et son visage (3).

Elle s'habilla, coiffa ses longs cheveux en une tresse lâche et se prépara mentalement à un petit bain de foule et transplana en direction du Chemin de Traverse pour réaliser la première partie de son plan et la raison pour laquelle elle est arrivée un an plus tôt : se créer une identité. Et pour ça, elle avait un an pour le faire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_(1) Est-ce que ça ce dit ? un miroir qui fait toute la grandeur…_

_(2) Est-ce c'est compréhensible tout ce que j'ai décris jusqu'à maintenant? J'ai moi-même eu de la difficulté à écrire ce que je voulais figurer…_

_(3) Imaginez les sortes de châle que portent les musulmanes pour se couvrir…_

_À suivre…_

(NdM: Encore une fois, la fin était censé être plus loin. Mais comme j'avais déjà un petit retard... ... Si vous me tuer, vous n'aurez jamais la suite!! lol)

* * *

**Chapitres suivants**

Chapitre 3: Les Maraudeurs au Chemin de Traverse

Chapitre 4: Le passé de Remus

Chapitre 5: Aline Moonstone

Chapitre 6: La rentrée et le Choixpeau

Chapitre 7: Âmes soeurs

Chapitre 8: ... (on va voir quand je serai là...)

**REVIEW SVP!!!!!!!**

Misrel...


	5. Chapitre 3: Le Chemin de Traverse 1

**Harry Potter**

**-L'Héritier de la Lune-**

**Auteur :** MOI!!^^ Misrel

**Genre : **Romance/Spirituel/Avanture

**Classé M** Futur lemon!^^

**Couple : **Harry(fille)/Remus L. Le personnage de Harry à tellement changé qu'on ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'est du yaoi…

**Disclamer **: Le monde d'Harry Potter et cie appartient à J.. Gaïa appartient aux Grecs. L'héritière et Danna ainsi que toutes personne ou créature inventés sont à MOI!!^^

**Note : **J'e sais que j'ai mis énormément de temps à envoyer ce chapitre et j'en suis désolée. GOMEN!! ^^ Pour les prochains, je m'efforcerai de poster les prochains dans des délais plus respectable.

**Note bis :** Je vous annonce que ma fic sera désormais traduite en espagnol par … . Donc, en ce qui concerne le sondage pour la chanson, la chanson choisit sera traduite en espagnol et vis versa si elle est originalement de cette langue.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

_À partir de ce chapitre et des prochains, toutes les réponses seront donné sur le site, même pour les non-anonymes. De cette manière, si un n-a a une questions pertinentes, tous pourront lire la réponse._

JE SAIS QU'IL Y AVAIT DES REVIEW! ET J'Y AVAIS RÉPONDU MAIS QUAND J'AI ESSAYER DE SAVER MES MODIFICATION (LES RAR), LE SITE BUGGAIS ET JE N'ÉTAIT PLUS CAPABLE DE ME RECONNECTER SUR MON COMPTE (VIVE LES MODIFICATION DE L'ADMINISTRATION!) DONC, POUR CETTE FOIS-CI JE NE RÉPONDRAI PAS AU REVIEW DONT JE N'AI PAS DÉJÀ RÉPONDU. Gomen^^

**Chapitre 3**

**Le Chemin de Traverse – 1ere partie**

L'Héritière apparu dans une ruelle sombre du Londres moldu à côté du Chaudron Baveur. Elle avait pensé apparaître directement dans le Chemin de Traverse, mais si elle voulait se construire une nouvelle identité en cette époque, elle devait commencer par se faire voir au pub sorcier.

Forte de sa résolution, elle voulut sortir de la ruelle mais se rendit vite compte que se promener dans une ville moldu ne serait pas une mince affaire. Si elle pouvait voir la magie, l'âme et la vie qui l'entourait, elle n'en restait pas moins aveugle et ce monde était malheureusement emplis d'objet inanimé – comme cette poubelle dans laquelle elle avait foncé sans le savoir… Pour plus de commodité, elle matérialisa une canne qui aiderait à ce que ce malheureux événement ne se reproduise plus.

Elle remarqua le pub sorcier dès qu'elle fut sortit de la ruelle. Faut dire qu'un bâtiment coloré (magie) au milieu de dorée (vie des êtres vivants), de différents tons de gris (âme) et de tourbillons de pastel (énergies magiques contenu dans l'air), ça se remarque assez…(1) Pour elle en tout cas, car pour les moldus, ce bâtiment n'existait pas. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bâtiment de couleur tout en évitant facilement les "bonhommes allumettes de lumière" (_lol^^_) qui arrivaient en sens inverse.

Arrivée devant le pub, elle tâtonna un peu avant de trouver la porte et entra. Essayant de ne pas porter attention aux regards qu'elle avait sentis se poser sur elle et aux kaléidoscopes de couleur qu'elle voyait et se dirigea – par habitude – vers ce qui devait être le comptoir. Plus particulièrement vers le jeune homme qui se trouvait derrière.

-V-vous désirez…? Demanda le jeune barman en bégayant l'air passablement embarrassé. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas se mêler des problèmes des autres, il n'hésitait pas à aider, dans la mesure du possible, ceux dans le besoin. Et il n'était pas du genre à trahir la confiance qu'on lui accordait.

-Je viens d'arriver et j'aurais besoin d'une chambre pour quelque temps, si possible, histoire de me trouver une maison. (2)

-B-bien sûr! Fit-il en sortant un cahier de sous son comptoir. Et je la mets à quel nom?

-Lùnami Araceae (3), répondit ladite Lùnami se demandant par là même, pour quelle raison il était aussi nerveux. _Bah, il doit pas avoir l'habitude de voir des étrangers_, se dit-elle avant de poursuivre. Et j'aimerais savoir s'il vous serait possible de me montrer comment rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse, s'il vous plait monsieur…

-Tom, répondit le sorcier à la question muette, appelez-moi Tom. Comme tout le monde. Veuillez me suivre. L'invita-t-il en se dirigeant vers ce qui devait être une porte.

_Il n'a visiblement pas vu que j'étais aveugle… quoique ce ne soit pas grave puisque je peux le suivre quand même… Autant faire en sorte que les gens ne remarquent pas ma condition tout de suite._ Aussitôt après avoir eu cette pensée, elle changea son bâton en une magnifique canne de marche en bois de lune avec un pommeau en forme de tête de loup. Elle avait fait son pommeau et son embout(le truc qui frottait contre le sol) en pierre de lune en y mettant juste assez de magie pour que personne à part elle ne puisse y toucher.

Elle suivit l'homme derrière la porte et pu voir le mur de lumière coloré (légèrement atténués, les couleurs) et seuls quatre briques semblaient ressortir par leur couleur plus foncées. Lùnami vit le barman appuyer successivement sur la brique du haut, du bas, à droit et à gauche. Elle vit le mur s'illuminer en même temps que la couleur devenait plus prononcé et finir par s'ouvrir sur une ville de lumières et de couleurs.

Elle le remercia et entra dans l'allée. _Le signe du Saint-Esprit_, pensa l'héritière en marchant. _Je déteste les religions. Elles sont une invention de Gaïa pour son petit jeu obscène…C'est bien la preuve qu'Elle ait parrainé les humains. _(4)

C'est sur cette pensée que la jeune femme (si l'on peut dire ainsi) se dirigea vers la bâtisse dégageant les plus puissantes protections magiques : la Banque de Gringotts.

-------------------

_**(1)**__ Une grosse explication pour être sûre que tout a été compris et que je sois pas obligé de pondre des méga réponses de review comme j'ai du le faire deux fois de suite pour le même problème au chapitre précédent. ^^ Elle voit la magie, la vie, l'âme et les énergies de différente couleur qui lui donne des informations différentes qu'elle connaît d'instinct._

_Magie : multicolore. Selon la teinte, la couleur ou l'opacité, elle peut déterminer si un sort a été lancé, reconnaître une créature magique, connaître le degré de puissance d'une personne, etc. _

_Vie : dorée. Des fils d'ors parcours les nerfs et les vaisseaux sanguin des êtres vivant. Selon l'opacité et l'épaisseur des fils, elle peut déterminer l'âge, la santé, les infirmités, etc. Quand quelqu'un est malade, il y a des "nœuds" dans les fils…_

_Âme : tons de gris. Entoure les êtres vivants (humains, créatures, animaux…) d'un cocon de gris. Selon la teinte elle peut connaître son caractère et avec l'opacité, l'âge approximative de l'âme (explication donné plus tard dans l'histoire)_

_Énergie : tons pastel. Les énergies qui circulent dans l'aire. Elle peut déterminer l'heure approximative et le temps qui va faite en analysant l'interaction entre les différentes énergies. (le soleil, la lune, la terre, les nuages, l'air, etc. ont tous une énergie)_

_EST-CE QUE C'EST ASSEZ CLAIR???^^_

_**(2)**__Une chose que vous allez vite remarquer, c'est que je suis nulle en ce qui concerne les dialogues, alors ne m'en voulez pas s'il ne sont pas parfait…^^_

_**(3)**__Je sais que le nom est différent de celui que j'avais mentionner dans l'ancien chapitre (pour ceux qui l'avait remarqué), mais on m'avait dit qu'il manquait d'originalité. Après m'être sentie vexé par la remarque (et je m'excuse auprès du concerné, voyez-vous, je suis quelqu'un de spontané. Je réfléchi après avoir parlé… vive les griffon!^^), j'ai réfléchis et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que c'était vrai que j'avais pas cherché bien loin. Mais là, j'ai cherché, j'ai trouvé et j'ai pas l'intention de changer!! Lol^^. _

_**(4)**__Bin oui. Gaïa et Danna ne sont là que pour veiller sur Ses créations. C'est Lui (le Créateur) qui a inventé les hommes et une grande partit des êtres existant sur Terre. Mais c'est Danna qui, malgré ses chaînes, a inventé les lycans et parrainé les créatures magiques. Gaïa, elle, a crée les religions afin de les éliminer._

J'espère que cette partie de chapitre vous a plut. J'essaierais d'envoyer la suite avant la fin du mois.

N'oubliez pas le sondage pour la chanson !!!

**Chapitre à suivre**

**(les titres peuvent changer en cours de routes)**

Chapitre 4 : Le Chemin de Traverse – 2e partie

Chapitre 5 : Remus Lupin

Chapitre 6 : Été 1974 – 1ere partie

Chapitre 7 : Été 1974 – 2e partie

Chapitre 8 : Été 1974 – 3e partie (peut-être)

Chapitre 9 : Le Poudlard-Express

Chapitre 10 : …(en temps et en lieu^^)

Review svp!!!

Ça fait toujours plaisir^^

Misrel…


End file.
